The present invention relates to a mobile calculating device, utilizing aa scrolling accessible feature, to provide number and test grading display information, and relates to a calculating device or assembly which can also provide number and grade averaging features, along with other number calculator functions, and display and timing features.
Although no references were found specifically relating to the present invention, especially with regard to its function of scrolling number and test-grading information; those references typical of other marginally related prior art found in the process of a patent search include U.S. Pat. Nos. to Brittan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,552; Collard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,772; Mcguire et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,580; Brittan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,484; Brittan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,011; Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,783; and Lemmons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,651.
Additionally, published and/or copyrighted works found, include: (1) xe2x80x9cThe E-Z GRADERxe2x80x9d, published by The E-Z Grader Company, Box 24040, Cleveland, Ohio 44124, Copyright, 1971 by R. F. Warner; (2) xe2x80x9cLong Ranger E-Z Graderxe2x80x9d, distributed by the E-Z Grader Company, Box 23608, Chagrin Falls, Ohio 44023, Copyright 1968 by E-Z Grader Company, and 1994 by B. C. Richards; and (3) xe2x80x9cINSTANT GRADERxe2x80x9d(trademark), Copyright 1989 by Incentive Publications, Inc., Nashville, Tenn.
Specifically, the Brittan patent references ""552, and ""011, disclose, a hand-held calculator of the type used by teachers in averaging grades, and a calculator for use by teachers for converting numeric scores into letter grades; respectively.
Brittan ""552 discloses and claims a grade-averaging calculator for use by teachers in averaging a sequence of intermixed letter grades and numeric grades. This invention comprises letter means for inputted letter grades; numeric means for inputted numeric grades, and conversion means for converting either all of the inputted letter grades or all of the inputted numeric grades into a format enabling the numeric grades and the letter grades to be commonly processed this invention also includes a processor means for calculating an average of a sequence of inputted and converted letter and numeric grades.
Brittan ""011 discloses and claims a calculator for use by teachers for converting numeric scores into student letter grades. This invention comprises means for inputting a high numeric standard and a low numeric standard, means for calculating numeric ranges between the high and low numeric standards, where each range will correspond to a letter grade; means for inputting a student numeric score; means for determining the numeric range encompassing the student numeric score and for determining the corresponding student letter grade; and display means for displaying the corresponding student letter grade in singular fashion. The apparent thrust of this invention is for this calculator to automatically establish appropriate letter grades bases on given maximum and minimum numeric scores. The teacher, in this case, inputs the maximum and minimum scores into this calculator and thereafter inputs the individual student numeric scores. This calculator responds by assigning each numeric score a letter grade as determined by the internal grading curve or numeric ranges, set up.
The display features of the Brittan ""552 and ""011 references, provide only for single number section, a single GPA-number section, and a single letter-grade section; and distinguish and set forth number and display information in a substantially different manner, structurally and functionally, in light of the present invention.
Brittan ""484 discloses a Digital Grade Averager or digital calculator adapted for use by teachers in averaging a plurality of grades. It employs a key board of letter grades, and numbers 0 to 13, a regular calculator chip, circuitry for decoding a letter grade from the digital output when letter grades are entered and after the grades are averaged; and a disclosed counter to keep track of the grades entered. This calculator also permits regular arithmetic computations.
McGuire ""580 simply reflects a Pocket Calculator With Grade Averaging Function; a hand-held calculator having a keyboard, visual display, microprocessor and power source. Its microprocessor has a program that enables one to enter a sequence of letter grades through the keyboard, and compute a running average of the sequence. The current result of the average is visually displayed. The display format of this invention is apparently provided with eight (8) available, single display entry locations or positions. Its first two locations are utilized to display a letter grade, and positive/negative if applicable. Its next four positions are employed for counting the number of papers or grades being considered toward the final average. Its next position is inoperative as a separator or power indicator; and its final position is displays either xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d, for its register read out, either its xe2x80x98subtotalxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98totalxe2x80x99. This play format is in vast distinction, structurally and functionally, to that of the present invention. Additionally, McGuire""s program enables one to calculate running averages of subsequences of grades simultaneously with the overall sequence average, such that grade averages for individual students can be computed at the same time that the overall average of all students is being computed. Maguire""s distinguishable display is tied to this function.
Collins ""783 sets forth a Digital Grade Averager, a calculator, for use by teachers, which adds letter grades, with or without +/xe2x88x92 designation; average those grades in terms of their numerical equivalents; and displays the average grade and the number of grades averaged. Input and display, and its structure and function, in light of the present invention is vastly different.
The Lemmons ""651 patent and the above referenced, published printed matter or devices; set forth means of obtaining the averaging of grades, or a final test score, based on the number of problems of a given test, and the number of problems wrong as to each student. Although some functional similarity exists in reference to the overall prior art and the present invention, the means employed, and endemic structure and function is vastly different from the present invention.
None of the references found in the prior art specifically illustrate or disclose the Grading Display And Averaging Calculator Assembly of the present invention. Nor is the present invention obvious in view of any of the prior art references listed. In addition, all of the relevant prior art heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages.
None of the prior art devices or methods of their use address providing a display setting forth a multiple number of numeric grades based on the number of problems on a given test, or parts existing within a given whole; and the range within which the number wrong on a test (or the parts being taken away form the whole) falls within.
Also, none of the prior art calculator devices offer the programming, calculation and connected display features, which present a multiple number of grades, within which the correct grade for a given test-taker will exist, which are in close positional relationship to one another, such as in a horizontal, vertical or other linear sequence in relationship to one another.
Additionally, other calculator devices in the prior art do not present or disclose a calculator device which concurrently sets forth the number of problems on an exam, the range of problems wrong within which the actual number wrong for a given student exists, and a multiple, consecutive series of positionally adjacent grade possibilities based on the problems wrong in the exam and the number of problems on an exam; all of which is presented at one time on an expanded display.
In this regard, the prior art further does not provide a hand-held calculator which easily and contemporaneously displays a list of potential grades based on the number of problems missed on an exam or test.
Also, other calculator devices do not have the ability to show multiple potential numeric grades simultaneously.
Additionally, the prior art devices fail to provide a method or process, or one which is adequately suitable; for adding, editing and deleting grades from a stored list of grades while concurrently displaying their prevailing average.
The prior art also fails in providing a user-friendly key board system of input keys to properly manage the functions of presenting possible test grade scores, presenting averaging information, while also providing means for easily inputting information for normal calculation purposes and timing and alarm functions.
In this regard, the prior art also fails to, otherwise, easily provide all of these functions in one hand-held calculator device.
These and other disadvantages, structurally and functionally, of the prior art, will become apparent in reviewing the remainder of the present specification, claims and drawings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to allow the easy and orderly display and selection of a grade from a list of grades based on the number of problems missed on a test or exam (or parts missing from any given whole in any such similar percentage analysis); and, through expanded and novel display means to display a list of potential grades based on the number of problems missed in a given text/exam (or similar) situation.
In preferred embodiments of the invention herein it is the object of the invention to provide a unique display to show a multiple list of 10 (ten) potential numeric grades (or such other multiple number of grades) in a horizontal or linear (or positionally adjacent/proximate) fashion simultaneously and concurrently.
A further object of the invention exists herein to present an expanded display which includes information as to the grade list discussed above, along with positionally adjacent display information regarding the number of problems or questions on an exam/test (or part constituting the subject whole); and, concurrently, the range of problems which includes the actual number of problems that a given student may have wrong. In this regard, another related object of the present calculator invention is to present, structurally, functionally, and by virtue of novel programming and microprocessor means, the ability within the present inventions Grade Test Mode, to easily xe2x80x98Scroll xe2x80x99 up and down in a given list of grades by virtue of scrolling to a given xe2x80x98rangexe2x80x99 of grades, within which the actual grade wrong, is thought to exist.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a grading and averaging calculator, with an expanded more comprehensive display means; which also provides a easy and unique way, means or method for adding, editing and deleting grades from a stored list of grades being considered for averaging purposes; while concurrently displaying their prevailing or overall average. In this regard it is the object to present, within this Mode as well, the easy functional capability to xe2x80x98Scroll xe2x80x99 up and down a list of such grades being considered for averaging purposes.
Another object of the present invention, in preferred embodiments thereof, is to present an expanded display capable of presenting a multiple grade list, in adjacent consecutive order and position in relation to each of the grades presented, the range or number of problems wrong (within a group or range of such problems wrong) and the actual number of problems on an exam; such, that each of these functional elements can be functionally and structurally activated by a single microprocessor means which contains, within itself, memory, display driver (controller), arithmetic logic unit and clock/timer functions; within and part of which special programmed functions can facilitate the advantages of the invention.
It will, therefore, be understood that substantial and distinguishable structural and functional advantages are realized in the present invention over the prior art devices; and that the present invention""s novel and efficient structure, diverse use and utility and broad functional applications serve as important bases of novelty and distinction over the prior art in this regard.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention can be achieved with the present invention, assembly, device and method of use, which is a scrollable grading and averaging calculator. The invention is utilized for the determination of a numeric grade of a test-exam and for the determination of the overall average of a compiled list of numeric grades, while also providing mathematical calculating and memory storage functions. The invention is provided with microprocessing means for providing memory, arithmetic logic, display driver and further internal functions. The microprocessing means is programmed in a permanent grade list mode to analyze a number of problems on text-exam entered therein, and to contemporaneously provide first and further ranges of number of problems wrong and first and further grade lists setting forth a numerical grade corresponding to each respective number of problems wrong in the range of number of problems wrong, while facilitating the ability to scroll up and down, in terms of numerical value, through each of the ranges and the grade lists corresponding thereto. The microprocessing means is further programmed in an averaging mode to compile, through adding, deleting and editing, a list of grades to be averaged, while setting forth a resulting overall average, and facilitating the ability to scroll up and down, in terms of the index number assigned to a grade, through the respective grades of the list of grades compiled. The microprocessing means is further programmed in a calculator mode to carry out common mathematical operations and to store numeric values. The microprocessing means is also programmed to singularly activate and utilize the grade list mode, the averaging mode and the calculator mode. The calculator of the invention is further provided with entry means comprising a plurality of key pads, identified, circuited and functionally interfaced in relation to the microprocessing means to activate and utilize the programmed grade list mode, averaging mode and calculator mode, for analysis and display purposes. The invention is also provided with an expanded display means which is functionally interfaced with the microprocessing means; for displaying, in the grade list mode, the number of problems on a test-exam and the first and further ranges of number of problems wrong, and for displaying, as corresponding to each respective range of problems wrong, the first and further grade lists. Each of the grade lists is displayed so that each respective grade is positionally adjacent in relation to the next respective grade, in sequence, in the grade list, as displayed on the expanded display means. The expanded display means further indicates each of the grade lists, scrolled to, while contemporaneously indicating the range of number of problems wrong, corresponding thereto, and the number of problems on a test-exam. The expanded display means of the invention is also utilized for displaying, in the averaging mode, the respective grade and the corresponding index number of each of the grades compiled on a list of grades to be averaged, while contemporaneously setting forth and displaying the overall average of the list of grades then entered. The expanded display means also displays and indicates each of the respective grades scrolled to in the averaging mode. The expanded display means is further utilized in the invention for displaying in the calculator mode, the numeric values entered for arithmetic operation, the resulting numeric value and the memory status of a numeric value entered, deleted or recalled from memory storage. The calculator of the present invention is further provided with housing and power means for the support and activation (electric or otherwise) of the microprocessing means, the entry means and the expanded display means of the scrollable grading and averaging calculator of the present invention.